The 8th Deadly Sin
by Acacia Eastbramble
Summary: Aris is normal, well mostly... Roy already finds her difficult to predict let alone trust, so what will happen when she starts acting suspicious? I edited it this time!Minor romance but not enough to put it in that category. Plz read and review!


**A/N:** okay i got a review that told me my story was "absolutely horrible" without any reason why, and that is just cruel. If you are going to insult me or my stories at least give me a reason.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or the characters in it but I do own Aris.

The 8th Deadly Sin

"Um, sir we're having difficulty with her, again." A soldier said to his commanding officer.

"Not again, bring her in…" General Roy Mustang said in an exhausted voice.

"Yes sir." The soldier said as he immediately obeyed.

A girl with long brown hair tied back in a braid wearing the blue military pants, a black shirt with cut off sleeves and her military jacket tied around her waist walked in and plopped herself down in a chair near Roy's desk.

"What did you do this time Aris?" Roy asked casually.

"I had a minor disagreement with the teacher." She said as she put her feet up on his desk.

"You know, you can't keep this up Aris, and what do you mean 'disagreement'?" he asked uneasily.

"Um…" Aris said as she took her feet off the desk and looked at the floor.

"Sir, she punched him, in the face…" the soldier started, "… again."

"Aris…" Roy said as he sighed and put his hand on his head in frustration, "what am I going to do with you? This is the third time this week."

"Yeah, you'd think he would have learned by now…" Aris muttered to herself as she crossed her arms.

"What was that?" Roy asked angrily.

"Nothing." She said stubbornly.

"I hate to do this but I'm going to have to suspend you." Roy said while shaking his head with obvious disappointment.

"How long?" Aris asked as she walked towards the door.

"Three days." He said.

"Whatever." She said as she walked out the door. Once outside the door to his office she leaned against the door; _why did I have to go and get myself suspended? Roy's really disappointed in me this time, dang it. _She thought to herself as she walked off.

* * *

As soon as Roy was sure she had left he sighed heavily. "Riza what am I going to do? I have no idea how to deal with a teenage girl." He said miserably.

"She probably just wants attention. I don't think she really meant to disappoint you." Riza said as she walked up next to him.

"I give her plenty of attention, I think." Roy said.

"She may not want your attention." Riza said as she flashed a quick grin at him.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked; he truly had no idea how a girl's mind worked.

"She may want someone else to notice her, and the only way they will is if she acts out." Riza said calmly.

"You mean she has a crush on someone?" Roy asked with an extremely worried face. Riza nodded. "No she doesn't she hasn't said anything about it, are you sure?" Roy asked frantically, "Of course, she hasn't said much lately."

Riza chuckled slightly. "Now your acting like a father Roy." She said jokingly. Roy just put his head in his hand and his elbow on the table. "Don't worry about it; she'll realize she shouldn't act differently just to impress someone." Riza said as she patted Roy gently on the back.

* * *

Meanwhile Aris was back at her room, lying on her bed trying to think of what to do. _Man this is boring, I'd honestly rather be at school… wow I can't believe I just said that, well actually I can't believe I thought that. Man I'm so bored I'm correcting myself in my head. I'm basically talking to myself, except I'm really thinking to myself. Arg! I can't stop!_ She thought to herself. "Hm, maybe I'll just talk out loud, dang I'm bored… well that didn't help any." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Are you really so bored that you'll talk to yourself?" a boy asked from her window sill.

Aris nearly shot him, she had her gun drawn and pointed at him, cocked and everything; the only thing she didn't do was pull the trigger. "Who are you?" she asked the unfamiliar boy, gun still aimed to kill. The boy transformed into another boy who was taller and had long green hair. "God Envy, I nearly shot you." She said as she lowered the gun.

"But you didn't." he said as he jumped in the window and sat in a chair.

"So where's Lust? You still hanging around her or did she finally let you go solo?" she asked teasingly.

"She isn't here, and for your information I've been going solo for quite awhile now." He said as he crossed his arms.

"No way! That isn't fair!" she yelled angrily.

"What do you mean you've been on your own for as long as I can remember." Envy said in a confused voice.

"You must be kidding; Dante's always got her eyes on me, whether it's Greed or Sloth or sometimes even Pride. And I'll never forget having to baby-sit Wrath, I'll never forgive her for that." She said.

"No offense, but you aren't even a homunculi so why would they suspect you?" he asked.

"I don't know maybe because I showed up for no apparent reason, had great fighting skills and I have a homunculus in my room." She said as she frantically pushed him towards the window because she heard a knock on her door. She pushed him out and quickly closed the window just as the door to her room opened.

"Aris, what are you doing?" Roy asked as he walked into her room.

"Hello!" she said as she tried to hide her panting.

"I asked you a question." He said suspiciously.

"Um, nothing at all just um, doing my exercises." She said as she started doing random stretches.

"I could have sworn the widow was open when I drove up." Roy said as he walked towards the window.

"Um, yeah, it was." She said nervously.

"Why?" Roy asked warily.

"Just cool off, don't want to over heat you know." She said nervously.

"I guess…" he trailed off, something wasn't right here, "At any rate, get washed up and into nicer clothes we'll be having visitors." Roy said as he walked toward the door.

"No, you'll have visitors…" she mumbled quietly. Roy heard what she said but decided to ignore it.

* * *

Aris washed up and got into jeans and a black button up top and walked downstairs where she found Roy reading the newspaper. "This good enough?" she asked him. He looked her over.

"Not quite, at least wear a skirt." Roy said and then went back to reading.

* * *

Aris walked back upstairs and changed into a long black skirt with two slits on either side that came up to mid thigh and a red long sleeved button up top.

"My, my, don't we look nice?" Envy said from the window sill.

"Shut up, you know I hate dressing up." She said irritably.

"You call that dressing up? This is dressing up." Envy said as he transformed into her wearing a long, black, form fitting satin dress, then he changed back.

"Thanks for the update." She said as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

_What's eating her?_ Envy thought to himself as he jumped out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile Aris made her way downstairs to show her "father" her new outfit. "Better?" she said impatiently.

"Much." He said as the door bell rang.

"Riza?" she asked him as she followed him to the door.

"And other people, don't think you've gotten me completely figured out." He said with a smirk.

When Roy answered the door Aris was met with a blast of cold air that made her shudder. "Hello Edward, Alphonse. Come in." he said with obviously sarcastic politeness. Aris was surprised to see a boy about her age, maybe a bit older, walk through the door, followed by a large suit of armor. Seeing the suit of armor nearly gave Aris a heart attack.

"Edward, Alphonse, this my daughter, Aris." He said as he gestured in her direction.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alphonse Elric." Said the large suit of armor, but his voice sounded as if he were a small child.

"Yeah, I'm Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist, it's nice to m-", he stopped quickly turned to Roy and yelled, "You have a daughter?" Alphonse and Aris just stood there in shock at Edward's out burst.

"She's my adoptive daughter." Roy explained to poor, distressed Edward.

"Oh, okay, for a minute there I was going to tell her how unbelievably sorry I was for her." Edward said with a mischievous smile. Before Roy had time to retaliate the door bell rang again.

"I'll get it, Aris why don't you show them to the living room." Roy said pleasantly.

Aris nodded and walked off, Edward and Alphonse followed quickly not wanting to get lost in the surprisingly large house. They got to the living room and Aris quickly walked over to a chair, picked up a small cat, sat down and put the cat in her lap.

"Funny I didn't know Roy had a cat." Edward said as he plopped himself down on the couch.

"What's it's name?" Alphonse asked excitedly.

"Her name is Jeta." She said as she stroked the small tabby cat.

"She's so cute." Alphonse said as he looked longingly (if a suit of armor can do that) at the small kitten.

"Do you want to hold her?" Aris asked, she could tell he wanted to.

"Could I?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure." She said as she handed him the small ball of fuzz.

"So you're Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist?" she asked the blonde boy.

"Sure am." He said proudly.

"You're lucky Roy didn't make you go back to the academy." She said.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he sat up.

"Well this year was the first year it was required to either have a year of military experience or agree to go to the academy for a year after you're chosen to be an alchemist." She said, "It really sucks, I hate it."

"Are you an alchemist too?" Edward asked curiously.

She nodded. "The Firestorm Alchemist, pretty lame title, right?" she asked.

"No it's fine." He said quietly.

Unknowing to the fact that Riza and Roy were listening in on their conversation, Edward and Aris kept talking, sometimes Alphonse even joined in. This went on for another thirty minutes or so until they realized it had been forty-five minutes since Roy sent them in there. _That's strange I wonder where he is… maybe I should look for him._ Aris thought to herself, but then she heard whispering and realized that Roy and Riza were listening in on them.

She motioned for Edward to be quiet, she leaned over and whispered the plan in his ear, then she told Alphonse, then they put the plan in motion.

"I think Jeta has to go to the bathroom, is there a litter box?" Alphonse asked innocently.

"Yeah, down the hall and to the left, first door." Aris said.

"Okay, thank you." Alphonse said as he pretended to walk off. It actually sounded like he did. There was silence for awhile, Roy and Riza were about to walk out when Aris started talking.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked as she winked at Edward and tried to stifle laughter.

"Nothing." Edward said, trying equally as hard not to laugh.

"Um, that's my shirt." She said innocently.

"I know." Edward said; he was turning red because he wanted to laugh so hard.

Roy and Riza exchanged nervous glances, but kept listening.

"Edward, do you really think this is a good idea?" she asked with fake nervousness.

"Sure, why not?" Edward said more convincingly than last time.

"I mean Roy and Riza are around here somewhere." Aris said with fake indecision.

"They aren't going to be back for awhile; I mean they've been gone this long." Edward said as he purposely shifted his weight on the couch which made it creak a little.

Roy started to walk out yelling but Riza stopped him. "It may not be what it sounds like." She said as she covered his mouth and held him back.

"I know, but what if we get caught? I mean Roy will never trust me again, especially around boys." Aris said with fake hesitance.

Roy nearly exploded, but again Riza held him back.

"Don't worry about it, relax, and live a little." Edward said as he got up silently but started barely moving the couch back and forth. Both were trying so hard not to laugh, which made it sound even worse.

"That's it! What the hell is going on here?" Roy yelled angrily as he stormed into the living room followed by a very shocked Riza. Aris was still sitting in the chair, Alphonse was sitting in his original place as well and Edward had just stopped moving the couch in time to see a very confused General Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"Busted." Aris said to her adoptive father.

"But…" Roy trailed off.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping." Aris said as she shook her finger at him.

"But I thought…" Roy said again.

"By the way Edward, the moving couch was a nice touch." She said to Edward.

"Why thank you; and you are a great actor, you know?" Edward said.

"You are quiet the actor yourself, and Alphonse the fake footsteps were perfect, you have to teach me how to do that." Aris said.

"Okay, it's actually really easy." Alphonse said.

"What is going on?" Roy asked.

"We realized you and Riza were eavesdropping, so we decided to teach you a lesson and have a little fun while we were at it, we got you so good." Aris explained.

"I suppose that's what we deserved." Roy while still getting over his shock.

"So why am I here anyway?" Edward asked.

"I have received orders that you are being required to remain in Central in the Academy for the next six months." Roy said.

Edward's face sunk, he didn't want to be stuck in Central. "But why?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Those were just my orders." Roy shrugged. Aris cracked up; she even fell off the chair. After Aris gained control of her extreme laugh attack they all went into the dining room, ate dinner, talked and all that good stuff.

Then at around nine or so Edward and Alphonse left and Aris decided she didn't want to listen to Roy and Riza talk about the military so she went upstairs to her room.

--

**A/N:** Okay, I edited. Sry for not editing last time... Anyway R&R but please if you (not mentioning names) are going to tell me that my story it "horrible" at least tell me why. I don't mind it if you tell me what I did wrong but just telling me it is "absolutely horrible" is not helpful, it's hurtful so please review but don't be an a

Sincerely, Satta


End file.
